


Abandoned

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven and the Captain come back from an away mission to find the ship abandoned with no sign of the crew. Strange things start happening while they try to discover what happened on the starship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween Voyager fic only this one will be longer and more (hopefully) spooky. I don't watch scary movies so writing scary isn't something I've tried before. I'll try to keep typing and will have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

 

Kathryn hummed absently as she sipped her third cup of coffee. She leaned back in her chair aboard the Delta Flyer and watched her blonde Astrometrics officer at the helm. They had spent the last four days on an away mission, charting a Quasar Quartet. Kathryn had enjoyed herself immensely, as she always enjoyed time spent with the beautiful blonde. Seven was her friend in a way that no one else aboard the ship was. She'd rescued Seven from the Borg three years ago and helped guide the young woman in finding her humanity. And quite the woman she had become. Brilliant, funny, and caring all in her own way. Kathryn hadn't been able to help falling in love with her, though she;d kept her feelings hidden carefully.

“I am unfamiliar with the song which you are humming, Captain. What is it?” Seven inquired, interrupting Kathryn's thoughts.

“I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't realize I was humming aloud.”

“Do not apologize, Captain, I found it...pleasant.”

Kathryn was surprised a moment, then favored Seven with a smile.

“It was an old Earth song called Drops of Jupiter by a band called Train.”

“Would you sing some?”

“Oh no,” Kathryn said, laughing. “I'm a terrible singer.”

“I doubt that is true, Captain. Your voice possesses a quality that many Earth singers possess. It is...husky and aurally pleasing.”

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat and if it weren't for her command training she would have blushed.

“Have you studied a lot of Earth music?” she asked curiously.

“I have. The Doctor introduced me to music and singing and I've done some research of my own.”

“You sing?” Kathryn asked, suddenly desperate to hear her sing.

“The Doctor and I sing duets. I have occasionally sung solo but I confine my efforts to times when I am alone...but perhaps I could sing for you sometime when we return to Voyager.”

“I'd like that a lot, Seven. How long until we rendezvous with Voyager?”

“15 minutes, Captain.”

“Alright. I want you to go and regenerate as soon as we get back. You've been without your alcove for several days.”

“Yes Captain.”

 

“Captain?” Seven said a few minutes later.

“Yes, Seven?”

“I have enjoyed this time with you. I wished to tell you before we returned.”

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said, pleased. “I enjoyed it, too.”

Seven smiled briefly at her then looked back to her console.

“We have not received a hail from Voyager yet, Captain?” she asked.

“Not yet. We should be in com range,” she said and tapped her com badge. “Janeway to Voyager.”

She waited a moment but didn't receive a response.

“Janeway to Voyager. Chakotay, are you there?”

Still no answer. Seven and Kathryn's eyes met briefly.

“Scanning, Captain,” she said, fingers flying over the console. “All systems are functioning normally, Captain.”

“Life signs?”

Seven struck a few keys and a shadow crossed her face.

“Life signs, Seven?”

“I am...not reading any life signs, Captain,” Seven said.

Kathryn's face hardened and she got up, coming to look over Seven's shoulder.

“Perhaps the sensors are malfunctioning,” Seven said, wanting to reassure her captain.

“Take us into the Shuttlebay. We'll see for ourselves.”

Seven docked the shuttle and the two got out. They went straight to the turbolift and got on.

“Bridge,” Kathryn said and the lift beeped in compliance.

“Computer,” Kathryn said. “how many life signs are on Voyager?”

“Two,” the computer answered.

“Have the escape pods been launched?”

“Negative.”

Seven had a thought and she tapped her com badge.

“Seven of Nine to the Doctor,” Seven said.

There was no response.

“Computer, what is the status of the EMH?” Kathryn asked.

“The Emergency Medical Hologram is inactive,” the computer replied.

Just then the lift opened on the Bridge.

Everything was pristine but there wasn't a soul on the Bridge. Kathryn hadn't seen it empty since dry dock. It gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kathryn went to her chair and checked the ship's controls. Everything was functioning normally. The ship was moving along at impulse on autopilot. She shut the engine down, not wanting to move anymore until she found the crew.

“There are no ships in the vicinity, Captain,” Seven said from her station.

“What the hell is going on?” Kathryn wondered aloud.

“I do not know. I will go to Sick Bay and attempt to activate the Doctor,” Seven said.

“I'm going with you. In situations like this it's best to stick together,” Kathryn said, following her onto the turbolift.

“Sick Bay,” Seven said and the lift began to move.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the lift slowed as if it would stop. Seven felt a strange sensation and touched the back of her neck. Then the lights returned to normal and the lift continued.

:”Strange,” Seven said aloud.

“What is it Seven?”

“A strange prickling sensation. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.”

“I felt a chill myself. Strange.”

They stepped into Sick Bay together and Seven went to the console. She typed in commands and the Doctor appeared.

“Please state the nature of the medical – Seven. Captain. What's going on?”

“We were hoping you could tell us, Doctor. The entire crew is missing.”

“Missing?”

“Yes. Who deactivated you, Doctor?”

“I don't know. I was running tests on – oh. You don't know about Ensign Bridges?”

“Andrew Bridges, from Security?”

“Yes. I'm afraid the ensign was found dead this morning. All of his blood had been drained from his body.”

“what?” Kathryn asked, feeling ill. “What happened?”

“I was trying to determine that when I was deactivated-”

“Six hours and 24 minutes ago, according to the computer,” Seven said from the computer console.

“Did the crew make contact with anyone while we were away or come across anything unusual?” Kathryn asked the Doctor.

“No, Captain. Not that I am aware of.”

“What do we do now, Captain? Search deck by deck?” Seven asked.

Kathryn thought a moment.

“Doctor, take your mobile emitter and start a search, deck by deck. Let me know if you find anything unusual. Seven, you and I are going to Astrometrics. I'll look over the crew's log entries for the last few days.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eight hours later they were still in Astrometrics. Kathryn had listened to hundreds of personal logs and found nothing out of the ordinary. She stretched, her back popping, and groaned.

“Still nothing, Seven?”

“No, Captain. What should we do now?”

“...You need to regenerate and I need to sleep,” Kathryn decide. “We are no use to anyone right now.”

“But you said we should 'stick together', Captain.”

“Yes. I'll set up a cot in the Cargo Bay while you regenerate. But first, I really need a shower if you don't mind accompanying me to my quarters.”

“Of course, Captain,” Seven said, logging off her console.

 

Seven sat on the couch in the captain's quarters, looking around. She was listening intently to the sound of the sonic shower and Janeway humming. She still felt uneasy. She didn't like the feeling, didn't like not knowing what happened to her collective...did not like being seperate3d from the captain, even by a thin wall.

 _This drone's current primary objective is to protect Captain Janeway_ , she thought, closing her eyes, listening. _This drone will not allow any harm to come to the captain._

Seven was tired. Sleeping instead of regenerating the last few days had not sufficiently restored her energy.

The pitch of the shower heightened suddenly and Seven heard a cry of pain. She was on her feet in a flash. The lights had gone out but her Borg-enhanced vision allowed her to see as she ran through the captain's bedroom into the bathroom. The lights were out there too and the sonic shower was blasting an extremely high pitch. Janeway was naked, hands over her ears, eyes shut. Seven stared at her a moment. She couldn't help herself. She'd never seen another person naked before and she was intrigued.

But it was clear Janeway was in pain. Seven stepped forward and flipped the switch to turn the shower off.

“Seven? Is that you?” Kathryn asked warily, looking around.

 _Humans cannot see in the dark_ , Seven realized.

“Yes, Captain. I heard you cry out.”

“The shower went crazy on me, I – Seven?”

“Captain?”

“Can you see in the dark?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“W- Seven! Get out of here,” Janeway said, scrambling for a towel. Seven could see her blush in the darkness.

“Modesty is irrelevant if you may be in danger, Captain.”

“I'm fine, Seven,” she said, wrapping the towel around herself. “Please, step out so I can get dressed.”

“Yes Captain,” Seven said and reluctantly stepped out. When she did, the lights flickered back on. She observed the captain's bedroom curiously. The neatly made bed, the peach satin nightgown hanging on a hook. A minute later Kathryn stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in black pants and a short sleeve gray t shirt. She was still blushing and Seven couldn't help but smile slightly.

“Let me grab a few things then we can go down to the Cargo Bay,” the captain said and Seven inclined her head. Kathryn got a pillow and blanket from her bed, grabbed a book from her nightstand then Seven followed her out.

As they made their way to the Cargo Bay where her alcove was, Seven couldn't help but recall what she'd just witnessed. She had never seen anyone naked that she could recall and would have thought it irrelevant if not for the strange feeling in her abdomen and the ache between her legs as she picture the petite captain in the shower. Her small breasts with pale pink nipples...the expanse of freckles across her chest...the intriguing thatch of auburn curls between her legs...

“Seven are you – don't look at me like that, Seven,” Janeway said, flushing as they entered the Cargo Bay.

“Like what, Captain?” Seven asked, feeling suddenly guilty.

“Like you've seen me naked.”

“I have seen you naked, Captain,” Seven said, retrieving a cot for Janeway and dragging it in front of the dais holding the alcove.

“Can you just forget it ever happened?”

“I cannot forget, Captain, I possess an eidetic memory.”

“You- _Seven_. Can we just pretend?”

“If you prefer,” Seven said, walking up to her alcove. She set the parameters for her cycle and stepped into her alcove.

“Sweet dreams, Seven,” Janeway said, a note of weariness in her voice.

“Goodnight Captain. Computer, begin regeneration cycle.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn lay on the cot in the green glow of the Borg alcove, watching Seven. She had always secretly liked watching Seven regenerate. It made her feel peaceful. Tonight it wasn't working. Not only was she worried about her crew but the look Seven had been giving her could only be described as  lustful . It may have been six years since anyone had looked at her like that, but she knew that look when she saw it and she never expected to see it on Seven's face.  That  look and the fact that it was Seven giving her  that look was arousing enough to distract her from the missing crew, at least for a moment. 

Kathryn tossed and turned for several hours on the cot. Even reading could not relax her. She was worried about her crew. She was worried and she was aroused and she was guilty for the latter. 

She rolled over again and gazed at Seven. The green glow of the alcove on her peaceful face. She let her eyes wander down Seven's figure. Her blue biosuit didn't leave much to the imagination. It was easy for Kathryn to picture what she would look like without it and the thought sent a rush of moisture between her thighs.

She groaned and closed her eyes, clenching her thighs together. 

If only I could – no.. I can't. Not with her right there, she thought. I can't believe I even considered that. What the hell is wrong with me? My crew is missing, possible dead – no, not dead. Can't think that way. My crew are missing and I can't stop fantasizing like a teenager. Thinking about touching her, running my hands along her body, tasting her skin. I wonder what her implants taste like, if she can feel-

There was the sound of zapping electricity and Seven let out a cry of pain. Kathryn's eyes flew open in tie to see Seven fall forward out of her alcove. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to Seven's side. She rolled her over to see her blue eyes unfocused, unseeing. She wasn't breathing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn pounded on Seven's chest then breathed two lungfuls of air into her mouth as she'd  been trained to do.

“Seven please,” she said, pounding on her chest. “You can't...can't die. That's an order.”

Another compression, then Seven gasped, taking a deep breath. She sat up and Kathryn sat back on her heels, panting. 

“Thank God,” she said, then tapped her combadge. “Janeway to the Doctor.”

There was no response.

“Computer locate the EMH.”

“The EMH is inactive,” the computer responded.

“I am undamaged,” Seven said, touching her lips absently.

“What happened?” Kathryn asked, helping her up. 

“I do not know,” Seven said, walking over to the computer and punching in commands. “There was an energy surge of unknown origin. I was forced from the alcove...the energy surge stopped my heart and my nanoprobes repaired the damage. You pounding painfully on my chest, did not.”

“I'm sorry. CPR was part of my command training,” Kathryn said, sitting back on the cot tiredly.

“I am undamaged, Captain...You have not slept.”

“No, I couldn't,” Kathryn said, moving over so Seven could sit next to her. 

“Too worried?” Seven guessed, absently putting her fingers to her lips again.

“Yes. Too restless, too...What could have happened to them, where could they – Seven!”

She'd looked up to see Seven looking at her intensely. 

“Captain?”

A surge of arousal rolled through Kathryn's abdomen and settled between her legs. 

“You can't – can't look at me with  that  look, Seven.”

“What look, Captain?”

“They call it 'bedroom eyes' Seven.”

The faintest of pink blushes spready across Seven's cheeks. She looked absolutely endearing. Kathryn groaned softly and covered her face with one hand. 

“I have no reference to 'bedroom eyes', Captain.”

“Don't call me that,” she said without thinking. Thinkig onlky that if Seven kept saying 'captain' like  that  she would do something she might regret.

“Kathryn?” Seven said, sending an even stronger surge through her.

“That's worse,” Kathryn whispered, looking up at Seven helpessly. Seven quirked her ocular implant, moving closer to her until she was just close enough to kiss. So Kathryn did.

It was like fire in her veins, pulsing through her as their lips met, then their tongues. It was better than she had ever imagined and it erased any doubt she had that kissing Seven was wrong. Or it would have, except-

“Seven, wait,” Kathryn gasped, breaking the kiss. “We can't.”

Seven looked dazed a moment. She touched her lips again then her sapphire eyes focused on Kathryn with such an intense look that it took every bit of her command training not to push her back on the cot. 

“ You  kissed  me ,” Seven said, fingers still on her lips.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Do not be sorry,” Seven said softly. “I enjoyed it. And based on your dilated pupils, your increased heartrate, the release of pheromones-”

“Seven.”

“Kathryn?”

Kathryn stood and took a few steps away, hoping that putting some distance between them would make this easier. It didn't.

“The crew is missing, Seven. My crew. I can't...Not right now.”

Seven's hands were clenched on her thighs as she gazed up at the captain, but she nodded. 

“I understand, Captain. We should resume searching the ship,” Seven said, standing up. “We will find the crew.”

“We should check on the Doctor. He didn't respond to my hails and I want him to check you over.”

“I am undamaged, Captain.”

“I just want to be sure. Let's stop by the Mess Hall first, I need a cup of coffee.”

They stopped by the Mess Hall and Kathryn got a cup of black coffee.

“Do you want anything, Seven?” Kathryn asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Nothing that can be produced by a replicator, Captain.”

Kathryn nearly spit out her coffee.

“ Seven .”

“Sorry, Captain.”

“Let's go check on the Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming guys! I hope to have the rest posted sometime today


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived in Sick Bay and Seven reactivated the Doctor.

“Captain! What happened? One minute I'm searching the Shuttle bay, the next cybernetic oblivion.”

“A power surge damaged your program,” Seven said from the console. “I have repaired it.”

“We need to find out what's causing these power surges,” Kathryn said, frowning.

“Do you think it could be related to the crew's disappearance?” the Doctor asked.

“I don't know but Seven was zapped by her alcove. Her heart stopped.”

“I am undamaged,” Seven insisted as the Doctor began to scan her with a medical tricorder.

“There is a minute fracture on your sternum,” he Doctor observed. “Your nanoprobes are already repairing it.”

“That's my fault I'm afraid,” Kathryn said, feeling a stab of guilt.

“The captain performed CPR,” Seven explained.

“I see. Hmm,” the Doctor said, the tricorder level with Seven's head. “Your serotonin and endorphin levels are elevated and there is increased activity in your cerebral cortex.”

“That is...not from the alcove,” Seven said, glancing at the captain.

Kathryn turned away, unable to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“How many decks did you search, Doctor?” Kathryn asked once she had some control of herself.

“Decks one through ten, Captain, including all of the crew quarters.”

“And you saw nothing out of the ordinary, no clue as to what happened to the crew?”

“None, Captain.”

“Seven and I will keep searching the other five decks, Doctor,” she said with a nod to him. “Come on, Seven.”

“Yes, Captain,” Seven said and followed her out of Sick Bay.

 

They were on Deck 11, searching through the Jeffries tubes together.

“I didn't know the Doctor would be able to detect the physical manifestations of your...”

“Arousal?” Seven provided.

Kathryn's mouth went dry and she bumped her head on the top of the jeffries tube as she turned to look at Seven.

“I told you there was no need for him to scan me,” Seven said.

“Maybe next time I'll listen to you,” Kathryn said wryly and they continued crawling.

They entered the Airponics Bay together and what they saw made them both stop short. At least a hundred glowing pods hung from the ceiling. Kathryn drew her phaser and approached one of the pods cautiously. It was 6-foot long and appeared to be made of some sort of silk, not unlike a spider's web.

“I've never seen anything like this before,” Seven said, reaching out and touching a pod with her Borg hand.

The pod luminesced and Seven jerked her hand back. It glowed brightly a moment and Kathryn aimed her phaser, putting herself between Seven and the potential danger.

Suddenly the pod turned clear. Inside it was Chakotay...only he was dead.

“No...Chakotay...” Kathryn said softly, lowering her phaser. Seven stepped past her and touched the pod again. With one metal tipped finger she sliced it open and Chakotay's body fell to the ground with a thud. His skin was pale and he didn't appear to be breathing. Seven knelt and put her ear to his chest.

“He is alive, Kathryn. His heartbeat is slow...faint, but steady,” Seven assured her.

“Janeway to the Doctor-” Kathryn began but the door opened and something whooshed into the room. It struck her and knocked her to the deck beside Chakotay.

“Captain!” Seven exclaimed and threw herself between the captain and the entity which was moving so fast even her Borg-enhanced vision could not track it.

“Seven, duck!” Kathryn said and fired her phaser over Seven's head. She missed and the creature shrieked and flew at them. Seven dove, pinning Kathryn to the deck, shielding her with her body. Seven let out a cry of pain as the creature hit her full force and buried its fangs in her shoulder.

Kathryn got her first glimpse of the creature. It was a pale-skinned hairless humanoid with elongated ears and a mouthful of fangs. It looked up at her from where it was latched onto Seven's shoulder and stared at her with yellow eyes, it's pupils black slits like a snake.

The creature let out a sudden shriek and fell back, screechi8ng. Kathryn watched as the creature turned gray and Borg implants erupted from its body, but a moment passed and it fell to the ground, apparently dead.

“Seven, let me up,” Kathryn said, trying to push her off but the weight of the Borg hardware was too much.

“Are you okay, Captain?” Seven asked, teeth clenched in pain.

“I'm fine, Seven, let me up please,” she said, wiggling beneath her. Their bodies rubbed together and Kathryn felt an inopportune rush of arousal. Seven gazed down at her a moment, a burning look in her sapphire eyes. Then she rolled aside and Kathryn got up. Seven knelt to examine the alien while Kathryn examined the wound on Seven's shoulder. It had ripped clean through her biosuit and through her flesh. Blood poured from the wound.

“Janeway to the Doctor, medical emergency in the Airponics Bay,” Kathryn said, tapping her combadge.

“On my way, Captain,” the Doctor responded.

“Seven, be still,” Kathryn said.

“Its body could not sustain Borg technology,” Seven said, still scanning the alien. “I have no knowledge of this species, it's physiology is...strange.”

“Seven, you're wounded. Please, sit down,” Kathryn said insistently.

“I'm fine, I...” Seven touched her shoulder and winced. “I am bleeding.”

“Here,” Kathryn took off her shirt and pressed it to   
Seven's wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Seven's eyes focused on Kathryn's black bra and her nipples hardened.

“Seven,” she scolded lightly but with some amusement. “I guess you're not _too_ badly injured.”

The door opened and Kathryn turned to face the intruder with her phaser drawn. It was only the doctor.

“Seven! What happened?” the Doctor asked, pulling out his tricorder.

“We were attacked – by whatever that is,” Kathryn said, indicating the alien.

“I am fine,. The Commander and the crew, they require assistance,” Seven said, pulling away from them. The bleeding had stopped. The Doctor went to Chakotay's side and began scanning. Not having much of a choice, Kathryn put her bloody t-shirt back on.

“Doctor, your dermal regenertor?” Kathryn inquired.

“In my bag.”

Kathryn retrieved the dermal regenerator and set to work repairing Seven's shoulder.

“These pods, are they-?” the Doctor began.

“The rest of the crew,” Seven confirmed. “Ow!”

“That shouldn't hurt,” the Doctor said, getting up and coming back to Seven.

“I'm fine-” Seven protested.

“Be still,” Kathryn ordered, putting her hand on Seven's good shoulder.

The Doctor was silent, scanning.

“There's some sort of – I can only describe it as an infection – in your bloodstream. There's a similar infection present in the commander. Your nanoprobes are fighting it,” he said. :”You should be fine but I want to get you and the commander to Sick Bay.”

“What about the rest of the crew?” Kathryn asked, looking at the pods.

“I'm only one hologram, Captain. Once I get the Commander and Seven back to Sick Bay I can devise a treatment to help the others.”

“I won't leave my crew,” Kathryn said stubbornly, standing beside a pod.

“And I will not leave you,” Seven said. “What if more of these creatures are aboard?”

“I'll take the commander and the alien and see what I can find out,” the Doctor said.

The Doctor arranged a transport and he and the alien and Chakotay dematerialized.

“You should have gone with them, Seven. I'll be fine,” Kathryn said.

“No, Captain. We should not separate. I will protect you,” she said stubbornly.

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said, reaching up to touch Seven's cheek. The blonde closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into Kathryn's touch. She stroked Seven's cheek with her thumb then let her hand drop.

“What do we do now, Captain?”

“We wait for the Doctor,” she said, sitting down on a bench.

“Should we release the rest of the crew?” Seven inquired, looking at the pods.

“No. We don't know what these pod-things are doing to them. They may be sustaining them. Until the Doctor calls...we wait.”

“I do not like doing nothing,” Seven said, walking over to the computer in the Airponics Bay. She punched in commands, her fingers flying over the screen. Kathryn watched her work, her eyes roaming from Seven's backside to the ripped shoulder of her biosuit.

For over an hour Seven worked at the console. Kathryn watched for a while, then w2alked around looking at the plants. She didn't often get a chance to visit the Airponics Bay. She picked a blue flower and carried it over to Seven, placing it in the young woman's hair. Seven smiled at her briefly.

“I think I found something.”

“What?” Kathryn asked, looking at the console.

“The source of the energy fluctuations. There is something in the nacelles drawing power from the ship – or several somethings.”

“More of the aliens?”

“Possibly.”

“Let's get to the Bridge – I have an idea,” Kathryn said, hurrying to the turbolift. Seven followed her.

They grabbed a couple of phaser rifles on the way to the Bridge and Seven began to modify them.

“Janeway to the Doctor,” Kathryn said, tapping her combadge. “Status report.”

“Captain. I'm synthesizing a cure using the alien's DNA and some of Seven's nanoprobes. I found out that the aliens transmit their infection through biting their victims.”

“But the nanoprobes can stop the infection?”

“Yes, but that's not all. Apparently these creatures drink blood.”

“Like vampires??”

“Yes Captain.”

“Vampires?” Seven inquired.

“Old urban legends. Creatures that drink blood to live.”

“These creatures are definitely real,” the Doctor said.

“We have a plan, Doctor. We're heading to the Bridge. Janeway out.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

They stepped onto the Bridge and Kathryn went to her chair while Seven went to the tactical station.

“Open the plasma vents and drop the containment shields,” Kathryn ordered.

“Yes Captain,” Seven said, punching in the commands. “Containment shields down. The interior of the nacelles have been scorched. The aliens are on the move.”

“How many?”

“Six, all headed this way,” Seven said grabbing her weapon and joining Kathryn in the middle of the Bridge. They faced the doors, weapons drawn.

The doors opened and they began firing. Two aliens fell dead and four more swarmed the Bridge at top speed. They fired several shots but the creatures were too fast. One struck Kathryn hard and was about to sink its teeth into her when Seven grabbed it and yanked it off of her. The creature turned on Seven, biting her arm. Three more aliens swarmed towards the captain. Seven pushed the alien away and pinned Kathryn to the deck again.

The aliens attacked, latching onto Seven's arm, shoulder and leg. Seven grunted in pain and a moment later she collapsed on top of the captain.

The four aliens erupted with Borg implants and fell to the floor, dead.

“Seven? Seven!” Kathryn said, shaking her. Seven was unconscious. Blood dripped from her shoulder onto Kathryn's face. Kathryn heaved with all her strength but could not budge the Borg.

“Computer, site to site transport myself and Seven of Nine to Sick Bay,” Kathryn said, having a little trouble breathing under Seven's weigh.

They appeared on a biobed in Sick Bay with Seven still on top of her. The Doctor rushed over and helped lift Seven enough for Kathryn to slide out fro under her.

“She was bitten four times,” she said as the Doctor examined Seven. “She pinned me to the deck and took the attacks herself.”

“She knew it would kill them... she's lost a third of her blood volume. Take the dermal regenerator please, Captain, while I get a hypospray.”

Kathryn took the dermal regenerator and passed it over Seven's wounds. The Doctor returned with a hypospray and pressed it to Seven's neck.

“This will help replenish her blood supply,” the Doctor said. “She should be fine.”

“And the Commander?” she asked, noticing Chakotay on the next biobed. His color was better but he was not conscious.

“He's resting. I'm about to go to the Airponics Bay and treat the rest of the crew. The aliens?”

“They're all dead. I'll stay here with Seven and Chakotay.”

“You're covered in blood, Captain, and you're clearly exhausted. You need rest.”

“Not until I know my crew is safe, Doctor.”

“Of course, Captain. Let me know if you need anything.”

The Doctor left and Kathryn went to the bathroom to wash up. She washed the blood from her face and arms, then looked at her reflection. Her shirt was covered in Seven's blood. The thought made her sick.

She went into the Doctor's office and changed into one of the Sickbay pajama tops. She went to the replicator and got a cup of coffee, then went to sit beside Seven's bed.

 

A few hours later Kathryn was dozing, her head on the biobed, when Seven sat up abruptly.

“Captain,” Seven said. “Did we get them all?”

“I believe so. How are you feeling, Seven?”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters, Captain. Kathryn...you look tired.”

'I am,” she admitted.

“Let me take you to bed, Kathryn.”

Her entire body flushed and suddenly Kathryn wasn't tired anymore.

“Seven-”

“Ah, you're awake,” said the Doctor as he entered Sick Bay.

“Doctor,” Kathryn said, getting to her feet. “How's the crew?”

“A little worse for wear but they'll survive,” he said. “I've sent everyone to their quarters to rest.”

“Good work Doctor.”

“Doctor,” Seven said, sliding off the biobed. “Permission to take the captain to her quarters and make sure she rests?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Seven,” the Doctor said with a nod. “And you should get some rest as well.”

“Of course, Doctor. Captain?” Seven sad, offering her arm.

“I suppose I'm outnumbered,” said Kathryn wryly, taking Seven's arm. “Keep me posted, Doctor.”

“Yes, Captain.”

As soon as they stepped onto the turbolift, Seven grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Kathryn groaned as she felt Seven's hands on her waist. Her back hit the wall of the lift and Kathryn gasped.

“God, Seven...” she breathed.

“I waited until the crew was safe, Kathryn,” Seven said, a predatory look in her eyes.

“Can you wait a few more minutes? I don't fancy whatever is about to happen happening in the turbolift.”

“Acceptable,” Seven sad, kissing her lightly before stepping away.

Kathryn's heart was pounding as they entered her quarters, her mind was racing. Seven was giving her _that look_ again and she knew she was hopelessly lost to this gorgeous woman.

“I want to take a quick shower first, Seven,” she said before Seven could pin her to the bulkhead.

“I do not wish to wait, Kathryn,” Seven said, approaching her.

“Patience, sweetheart. Sit,” Kathryn said, indicating the couch. “I won't be more than a few minutes.”

Seven gazed at her intensely before inclining her head and going to sit on the couch.

Kathryn opted for a hydro shower, not trusting the sonic shower. She washed her hair and made sure she was free of blood before stepping out. She dried off, then, after a moment of contemplation, put on her nightgown and robe. She stepped out of her bedroom to find Seven not on the couch but at her computer.

“What are you doing, Seven?” Kathryn asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Research.”

“What kind of research?”

“Nothing you won't appreciate, Kathryn,” she said with a smile, getting up from the desk. “Your hair is wet.”

“H-hydroshower,” Kathryn said, her mouth going dry as Seven approached her. Seven reached out and ran her fingers through her wet auburn hair, her hand settling at the back of her neck.

“S-Seven,” she breathed and the blonde closed in for a kiss.

“You taste like coffee,” Seven murmured, her lips brushing against hers.

“Mm...Seven, you've been through a lot today, are you sure you feel alright?”

“I feel...more than alright, Kathryn,” she said and kissed her again. The kiss sent fire through Kathryn's veins again and made her toes curl. All her protests died as Seven deepened the kiss, exploring the corners of her mouth. Before she knew it, Seven was leading her back into the bedroom. She let out a soft whimper when she felt the bed behind her knees.

“Seven, are you sure about this?” Kathryn whispered. Seven took the opportunity to slip the robe off Kathryn's shoulders.

“Yes, Kathryn.”

“You should know it-” Kathryn gasped as Seven ran her hands down her body, settling on her hips again. Seven pulled her hard against her and where their bodies met Kathryn felt her skin burn. “-it's been a while.”

“Since what?”

Kathryn gave her a look and Seven's confused expression cleared.

“I see,” Seven said. “Though I cannot say I am disappointed. You are...extremely responsive.”

Seven trailed her fingers lightly up Kathryn's side, skimming across her breast until Kathryn though her knees would buckle.

“I wish to touch you, Kathryn, without this. Is that acceptable?”

Kathryn swallowed hard and nodded. In a flash Seven was pulling her gown off over her head then her hands were on her body, on her bare skin, on her breasts. Kathryn groaned as Seven's thumbs brushed across her nipples. One human hand, one Borg implant...the differing sensations turned her nipples into hardened peaks. Then Seven lowered her head and took one nipple into her hot, wet mouth. Kathryn whimpered then gasped as Seven rasped her nipple lightly with her teeth.

“S-Seven,” she gasped and the blonde raised her head to look at her. She smiled briefly then kissed her mouth. Kathryn parted her lips but Seven moved away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her jaw, to her ear.

“Kathryn,” she whispered, her breath hot in her ear. Kathryn felt a rush between her legs. Then Seven continued a trail of kisses down her neck, lingering at her pulse point then moving to the spot usually covered by her four pips. Then she moved down, placing kisses across her freckled chest,. Finally, she nudged Kathryn back onto the bed. Kathryn lay back compliantly and looked up at Seven, who was drinking her in.

“Beautiful,” she murmured and Kathryn felt herself blush. Seven wasn't one to lie.

“I need to see you, Seven,” Kathryn said, propping herself up on her elbows. Seven quirked her ocular implant, a small smile playing on her lips, ad reached for the clasp of her biosuit. She unzipped it and peeled the damaged fabric away, revealing inch after inch of creamy pale flesh. Kathryn gasped softly at the sight of her full, pale breasts, her coral pink nipples, already hard. She longed to touch them, but Seven didn't give her a chance. As soon as she shed her biosuit, she climbed over Kathryn, wedging her knee between her thighs.

Seven returned her attention to Kathryn's chest, kissing one breast and kneading the other with one hand. When she began to trail kisses lower, across her stomach lower, Kathryn began to tremble.

“Very responsive,” Seven breathed, then lowered her head, putting her mouth to Kathryn's sex and tasting her. Kathryn's back arched, pressing herself into Seven's mouth. When Seven's mouth latched onto her clitoris, Kathryn let out a cry.

“God, Seven,” she cried, burying her fists in Seven's blonde hair, pulling it loose from the twist. Seven teased the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Kathryn wanted to wait, wanted it to last longer, but she'd been on the brink for far too long. A powerful orgasm ripped through her, increasing in intensity until it left her gasping for breath and trembling beneath Seven. The blonde came up to kiss her, gazing down at her with an intense look she could only call love.

“You are even more beautiful when you climax, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, kissing her lips, then she began kissing her way down again.

“Wait,” Kathryn said, once she could speak. “Wait.”

“Kathryn?”

“You've been on top of me enough today I think. Roll over,” she said, not intending for it to come out like an order but it did. Seven tilted her head, smiling, and obeyed.

Kathryn climbed atop her and went straight for her voluptuous breasts kissing them and nibbling on them, leaving small bruises on her skin, marking her.

“Mine,” she growled softly, worrying Seven's nipple with her teeth. “Seven of Mine.”

“C-captain,” Seven gasped and Kathryn knelt between her legs.

“Don't call me 'captain' while you're naked, Seven,” she scolded lightly, stroking her fingers along her flat stomach.

“Sorry. F-forgot. Kathryn.”

“You have an eidetic memory, beautiful.”

“My cortical node is malfunctioning.”

Kathryn paused, concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Please...”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, Captain – Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled. She'd never seen Seven come unglued like this before.

She trailed her fingers lightly down her abdomen, across her smooth sex. Her slit glistened with arousal and Kathryn parted the slick folds with one finger. She found her entrance with one finger and circled it, teasing her.

“Please, Captain, please,” Seven begged. Kathryn didn't bother to correct her. She was too pleased with how unwound Seven was, how aroused by her touch.

“Kathryn...” Seven whimpered and Kathryn penetrated her with one finger,. Seven moaned low and it stirred something primal in Kathryn. That and the feeling of being enveloped in that tight hot place inside of her made Kathryn's mouth water.

“Seven, Seven,” she murmured. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, sweet girl.”

Seven whimpered and arched her hips against Kathryn's hand, unable to speak.

“Want me to fuck you, Seven? Want me to take my mouth and claim you?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, Captain, please, make me yours, Captain, I- _oh!_ ”

Kathryn lowered her mouth to lick the length of her slit, tasting her. She moved slowly, te4asing, kissing, reveling in the sounds of her moans and unintelligible sounds of pleasure. Only when she felt the Borg could take no more did Kathryn relent and allow her to achieve that state of Perfection.

Kathryn eased off of Seven and pulled the blanket over them as she lay down beside her. She pulled Seven close and kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” Seven gasped, still panting, and Kathryn's heart stopped,.

“Do you really mean that?” she whispered.

“Yes, Kathryn. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Seven. My sweet Seven,” she murmured, then yawned.

“You should rest, Kathryn,” Seven said, putting her arms around her. “I will be here when you wake up and I will continue showing you how I feel about you...and what I learned in my research.”

“That sounds promising.”

“It is a promise, Kathryn.”

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and let me know what you think. Sorry if my E rating wasn't as good as it is when Queerdinary writes with me.


End file.
